


We're Mafia!

by Narqissa



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate universe - Katekyou Hitman Reborn, Boss!Yabu headache series, Gen, No pairing (or open), They didn't really understand Mafia concept it seems, Uncontrollable kids being given weapon and position as mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narqissa/pseuds/Narqissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically JUMP in KHR!AU as the 10th Generation "Heisei" Famiglia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Mafia!

**Author's Note:**

> This is me couldn't let go of the idea of JUMP being the in KHR!AU. This is probably my first legit JUMP fic?

“KOTA!!!”

Yabu Kota jumped out from his sleep (literally) by the familiar shouts, and found his blurry eyes slowly focusing on the figure who stand high in front of him with his arm crossed.

“You’re running from your paperwork again,” growl Hikaru. His blond hair who’s a few degree brighter than Yabu is shining bright under the sun, completely suited for him as (one of) the Sun Flame Guardian. Not like when he usually wear all different kind of...unique clothes around, today he is wearing his formal black suits with yellow ornament on it.

“I leave you for a few hours and this is what I get?” he continue on as Yabu standing up from his position on the grass, happy smile still plastered on his face.

“Technically, I’m not ‘running’ if you can’t see,” he grins his reason away. But Hikaru definitely didn’t buys it. “After all I just need one or two hours more and I’ll be done for the day. What the hurts to take afternoon nap first in this lovely day?” The mafia boss stretching up his arms up in the air and dusted off the grass from his suits as Hikaru snort at him.

“Oh yeah? Say that again after you hear what I gotta say in here.”

Yabu turn to his right-hand man with confused face, in which Hikaru mockingly grins back at him.

“The kids have just returned from their mission. With souvenir.”

The colour from Yabu’s face immediately drained away, and he was frozen in his spot with his mouth opened wide. 

“NOT AGAIN~~~!!!!!”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yabu open the door to his office, and immediately glaring at the four kids(?)-supposed to be grown up man- that’s scattered in his office, with Hikaru following lazily behind.

One of the Rain Guardian, Yamada, is sitting in one the facing sofa, wiping one of his katana with sulking face, like knowing what’s gonna come. Beside him is their hyper Storm Guardian, Yuto, who’s grinning sheepishly at Yabu, his dual gun is laying in his lap, as if it’s a toy and not legit weapon.

In front of them is the Lightning Guardian, Keito,, sitting while trying to make his body smaller, his large broadsword filling the space beside him. When Yabu came in, he turn his head towards him slowly with guilty face.

While their youngest the Cloud Guardian, Chinen, is sitting comfortably in the arm rest beside Yuto, and grin along with Yuto when Yabu came in.

“What did you guys do THIS TIME?!”

“We’re doing the mission you gave us, bossu~. Making sure the cargo is shipped safely to our port. Done, right?” Chinen smiled through his answer with innocent smile, not minding Yabu’s obvious glare.

“I don’t remember ‘having the cargo ship pulled to shore by another civil cargo ship’ is classified as done safely,” Yabu snark at his for subordinates.

“We didn’t have any choice! The ship is almost sink because hitted by bullet, and moving all the cargo is too much of a hassle~” Yuto pouted.

“...and who’s bullet that is capable of giving holes to a cargo ship?”

“.....mine?”

Yabu could only face palming at Yuto’s sheepish grin.

“I’m sorry Yabu-kun, I should’ve put a more proper shield over the ship,” Keito finally voiced out, with guilty and low voice.

“No Keito, we all know covering a ship that big at once is impossible. This is not YOUR fault,” he makes an eye contact to the still grinning gunner while showing his point.

“And what’s with Yamada?” Hikaru finally ask about the lone swordsman who still quietly sulking while wiping his already shining sword.

Yamada pouted even more, and still not looking at anyone as he muttered lowly, “Ichigo-chan…”

Yabu and Hikaru make a weird face at him, and turn to his two comrades beside him with questioning eyes.

“Yama-chan’s strawberry that he bought as a souvenir is dropped to the sea,” Yuto answer lightly, earning a full scale glare from Yamada.

“Actually, that’s the main reason of this whole accident,” Chinen continue. “We got stopped midway by a group who I guess to be an authority or something. Yamada tried to talk them out, but apparently they’re not the listening type, so they bicker, and on the ruckus Yama-chan’s strawberry became the victim. Hope the pure soul rest in peace.” Chinen imitating praying pose, and Yamada turn into a messy wailing to his armrest. Screaming of his strawberries.

“Let me guess the rest,” Yabu cut in. “Yamada then goes enrage, and Yuto then jumps in the ship literally, and the rest is history?”

“Sasuga Bossu!” Chinen give him thumbs up.

“And then because of the accident our ship is kinda in danger of sinking, so we stop passing by ship and ask them pulling us ashore!” Yuto said happily.

“The crew of that ship sure didn’t looked like they’re being asked ‘nicely’ when I check,” Hikaru commented.

“For God sake guys, we’re Mafia! Not a Pirate!” Yabu groaning.

Yuto blinks in innocently, while Chii mouthing “Told you so” to him.

“Yuto, your guns is confisticated for a whole month.”

“Eeeeeehhh~~~???!!!!” Yuto abruptly stood up while clutching his guns protectively. “But then how will I do my missions then??”

“You’re good enough bare handed last time I check. And if you want some weapon, go borrow Inoo’s whip or something. I never see him using it anyway.”

Ignoring Yuto who now joining Yamada in his wailing, Yabu turn to Hikaru, “Now---”

Yabu was cutted by a horror screaming voice that echoes on the mansion.

Yabu make a suspecting face at Hikaru, “Is Inoo in the middle of interrogating someone without me knowing? Because I don’t remember he is supposed to do that--”

A sharp slicing and cracking sound followed.

“...or cooking.”

“If my memory working correctly, that should be Yuya’s voice,” Hikaru answered calmly. 

A few seconds later, loud steps sound could be heard approaching them. The office’s big door then abruptly slammed open as Yuya, their other Rain Guardian ran in with disheveled appearance.

“Help me guys! I’m gonna get killed!” 

“No you’re not!”

Everyone just blinked as Daiki came running in from behind Yuya, with both of his hand holding his shurikens. “You’re not supposed to move around or I’ll hit you accidentally Takaki!”

“You’re gonna hit me anyway if I didn’t move! Look what you have done to my hair!” Yuya pointing out a part of his end hair that a little bit looked shorter than the other side, while taking refugee behind sighing Yabu. 

“Dai-chan, I thought we agree not to play around with our weapon inside the mansion?” Yabu said to his other Sun Guardian. 

“But I’m not playing around! It’s called training!” He tried to show some throwing pose with his ninja weapons. “It’s because you haven’t send us to any mission lately! I got bored!”

“No mission is supposed to be a good thing you know. Means no problem to take care of,” Hikaru smack him in the head. 

Yabu letting out another sigh as he just let Daiki pouted over the smack he just receive, and return to 4 younger members. “Wait. Where’s Chinen?”

“He already left...just now? I think? I didn’t really notice either,” Keito answered while watching his two comrades still sulking over their different misery in front of him.

“That kid. He’s as ungraspable as Inoo’s mind sometimes. Speaking of Inoo? Where is he?” Yabu turn to frowned Hikaru.

“You’re the one who supposed to be on standby all day in the mansion while I’m away, why do you ask me?”

“Oh! I saw Inoo-chan went out this afternoon for one of his usual outings!” Daiki suddenly regain his energy back.

Yabu groans, “Not again…”

And just a second after that, another fast approaching footsteps could be heard, this time more high pitched. Everyone’s head turned to the smacked open door to see a lady with short curly hair, sweet looking make-up and long frilly casual dress jumped inside the room while holding a white box.

“Tadaima minna~! I brought souvenir! Who wants strawberry shortcakes~!” Inoo’s sweet voice could be heard from the newly arrived figure.

The mention of the specific fruits quickly grab Yamada’s attention, as he snap his head in a flash and literally jumping over Keito to Inoo. “Did I just hear strawberry!?”

“Yay cakes!!”

By seconds even the previously sulking Yuto joins in the excitement, and by the time Yabu realize somehow Chii have made his re-appearance, and everyone beside him and Hikaru is already busy munching over the giant cake that that the Mist Guardian probably seduced from whoever poor tourist he bump into earlier.

“Tell me Kota, what are we supposed to be again?” Hikaru move to his side while watching their other members face simmering with cream.

“Mafia, I think.”


	2. Long story short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long story short on how Yabu become a mafia family boss

Yabu Kota was a normal soccer loving boy who live with his older brother and sister, in the center of Tokyo, Japan. Like every other boys in the world, he go to school, made friends Yaotome Hikaru and Inoo Kei who live in the same neighborhood and go to the same school as him, and grow up normally.

In the end of their elementary school year, Hikaru who’s the most naughty type among the three of them, without Yabu knowing getting into a fight with the famous yankee-like-kid in their school, Takaki Yuya. Yabu and Inoo didn’t even know what to say when Hikaru shows up one day full of scratch mark and bruise but standing arm on arm with the yankee kid, both with full grins on their face.

As they welcomed Takaki to their groupies, they found out that the yankee looking kid turned out to have the softest heart among the 4 of them. How he love going to the sea, and couldn’t even hurt a bee.

With Takaki started hanging out with them every after school, his childhood friend who’s a year below them, Arioka Daiki, automatically joining in too. If they even ever wonder how a full of energy kid like Arioka could become best friend with the yankee Takaki, it was left forgotten somewhere as they see how Arioka happily chatter with him like he will never stop about his day, while Takaki just laugh or sometimes respond at him in between with a fond smile in his face.

When Yabu is in last year of middle school, as if his house is not merry enough with 3 kids, their house got a new family member who is 3 years younger than him, Nakajima Yuto.

He is actually a distant relative of him, and live only a few blocks away. His parent need to move outside country because of their work, and Yuto who didn’t want to leave Japan because he have middle school entrance exam coming finally being let to stay in Japan under their family’s custody.

It only took Yabu a week to find out that the real reason Yuto didn’t want to leave is because he didn’t want to be parted with his two best friend, Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuri. While Yamada looked he is the kind hearted friend you always want to keep around, Chinen is a total cute looking kid who purposely use it to have what he wants. But how he seems to be the most adult and realistic thinking among the three is still a mystery to Yabu.

Then, when a new transfer kid from England came to the three’s class, Yabu didn’t even surprised when the always hyperactive Yuto came dragging him under his arm already that exact day.

 

* * *

 

 

It was right after Yabu enter high school that his normal life changes.

When he came home alone after school one day, he found his parent is seating in their dining table with an old man he never met before. Yabu was expecting them to be having some serious adult talk and only planned to do short polite greeting and escape to his room, so he totally didn’t expect it when his parent call him out to sit with them instead.

Long story short, the old man turns out to be another far far away relative of their family (from his father side it seems, while Yuto was from his mother’s side) who live all this time in Italy. He is the head of a seemingly really big mafia family there, and came to Japan in search of heir. His wife was killed before they could have a heir, and he didn’t have any siblings left. So he searched down to his family line, and found about their family here in Japan.

When Yabu ask why he didn’t choose one of his subordinates instead to be his heir, he only receive vague reasoning about a ‘tradition’ and ‘bloodline’ which makes it impossible, it seems.

As much as Yabu was surprised that their normal looking family turns out to have  connection with Italy mafia family, he didn’t really expect anything because if he really going to choose a heir from their family, it will definitely be his big brother, right?

But again to Yabu’s surprise, the old man named “Johnny” specifically want him.

“M—me?? As mafia family’s head?? W—why?!” he turn his head between his parents and this Johnny guy.

“You are the perfect age to be trained, your brother is too old already. And besides…” to Yabu’s displeasure he inches his face closer to him, making Yabu couldn’t see at anywhere but the darkness of his sunglasses. “I can see you have the potential for it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So you’re going to be a mafia boss?” Hikaru ask casually as his eyes focused completely on the racing game he is in the middle of with Takaki.

Yabu is laying flat on his back in his bed, while Inoo sitting beside his feet. Yabu didn’t know whether Inoo is paying attention to him more or the ongoing game, but at least he know everyone in the room was listening to his story earlier.

“I don’t know. Was it even that casual of a thing to suddenly be a mafia boss? I thought it’s something illegal.”

“Apparently it’s not THAT illegal in Italy,” Inoo said casually. From his laying position, Yabu could somehow see Inoo is focusing on his phone screen, he probably just looked up about it earlier. “Some of the old mafia family actually have important role in the country’s security and stuffs because of their power and all. And guess what? The family you’re about to inherit is the biggest of them all and hold almost 40% of the country’s trading power. Congrats.”

Hikaru chuckled at that while Yabu groan painfully.

“Weren’t you weak at economic, Yabu-kun?” Takaki asked as he trying to dodge oil trap that Hikaru’s car drop from in front of him, but resulting in his crushing at the NPC’s car instead. Making Hikaru laugh hysterically as he keep dashing further from Takaki’s car.

“Basically, he hates anything that involves counting,” Inoo answers for him.

“Good luck at keeping that 40% Yabu. You probably gonna need someone as good as me as your right hand man there,” Hikaru tease him as he reaching up to the finish line.

“Right hand man?”

“Don’t they have something like that in mafia movies?”

It took Yabu a few moment until he gets it and abruptly stood up with wide eyes, “That’s it! Hikaru! You will come with me and be my right hand man!”

“WHAT?!”

Long story short, the winner of the racing game on that day was Takaki.

With Yabu and Hikaru going, Inoo and Takaki tagging themselves along didn’t want to be left behind. That extend to Daiki too. After hearing about the story, to Yabu’s confusion Yuto and Chinen found this mafia concept to be the most interesting thing they ever heard of and insisted on coming along. With them going, there’s no chance they will left Yamada and Keito behind.

And so, the 10th Generation of “Heisei” mafia family was formed.


End file.
